


Wake Up

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sirius Black suddenly gets inside Lily's head, and now knows all that goes along with it - Remus Lupin's ass, James Potter's eyes. But does it even make sense to an outsider when Lily can't even think straight herself?





	1. Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

__

Lily groaned as she woke up to her eyes being blinded by  
sunlight. _That would mean that it’s already 7:30, 8… no time for shower…_ She blearily turned to her right and handled the small clock on her bedside table, squinting two eyelids open. In big, flashing red block lights, the time read…

__

8:30.

__

“SHIT!” she screamed and leapt out of bed, bringing her doona down with her. “Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!” Classes had already started. Lily let out a long stream of curses that she had once sworn never to utter out loud as she dashed around the dormitory, washing her face, putting on her robes and gathering her books at breakneck speed. She fumbled with a hair-tie and combed her bright orange hair into a loose ponytail with her fingers whilst frantically rushing down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. 

__

Lily dashed out of the portrait hole and took a sharp left turn, mumbling incoherently to herself all the while about how McGonagall was going to “murder me”, “roast me on a stick”, and “pull each of my hairs out one by one whilst throwing my badge out to Hagrid’s Blast-Ended Skrewts”. She became too caught up with her thoughts that she didn’t notice herself colliding headfirst into a student before it was too late, sending the two sprawling across the ground with books flying at all directions. 

__

“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed apologetically, still panting from the frenzied fit she had been in ever since jumping out of bed. “Argh, and I’m supposed to be Head Girl! What is _wrong_ with me? I can’t get anything right! Oh Merlin, I’ve probably made you late for your classes,” she rambled on apologetically in the process of collecting her and the student’s books. “Accio Transfiguration book. Accio other Transfiguration book. Accio… oh for crying out LOUD, why do we have so many bloody Transfiguration books?!” she yelled. 

__

There was silence for a few moments until a quiet but amused voice broke the silence from the ground in front of her, “Lily, it’s all right. Everyone’s late to class some time or  
another. Besides, we all know that you’re such a klutz anyway.”

__

Lily’s mouth dropped open as she darted her head up, realising in horror that she had not even seen the face of the student she had collided into yet. Her cheeks instantly blazed as she met the sandy brown hair and all-too-familiar ocean blue eyes that swum with emotion, intelligence, and just the right amount of humour that she liked. 

__

She groaned internally. _Why does he have to see me like this now?  
I probably look like a freaking ape resurrected from the dead!_   Because there, standing up cheerfully and brushing his legs down like nothing significant had just happened, was her  
three-year-long crush, Remus Lupin. 

__

As Lily sat there gawping at him as if he had told her that the apocalypse was about to come,  
Remus smiled gently and bent over, offering her a helping hand. She took it wordlessly, but still could not bring herself to shake off the stunned expression plastered upon her face. 

__

“Thanks for getting my books,” he said easily, putting a hand on her shoulder and guiding her across the corridor to a classroom on the right. 

__

Lily almost jumped out of her skin at his touch, but knew he meant nothing by it. They had practically been part of the same friendship circle for six years, after all. “That’s alright,” was all she could manage to squeak out, before opening the door and walking into class with him. 

__

“Looks like you have McGonagall as well,” he muttered cheerfully. “Should be interesting.”

__

“Miss Evans and Mr Lupin, may you please explain as to why you have not arrived to class on time?” Professor McGonagall’s stern eyes glared at them over her thinly framed spectacles. 

__

“My apologies, Professor, we had a little collision on the way,” Remus replied politely. Lily simply nodded dumbly with him, hoping desperately that Professor McGonagall would be too distracted to notice her dishevelled appearance and reprimand her for not setting a good example to the  
younger students at Hogwarts. 

__

“Very well. Take a seat, and please do not be late again,” she said grimly, before turning back to the textbook and resuming her lesson with the class.

__

Lily looked around the classroom and smiled shyly, albeit disappointedly, at Remus as he winked at her and took a seat next to Peter. She saw her two best mates trying to get her attention, gesturing to a seat at the table beside them at the back of the classroom. Lily scrunched her nose in distaste as she saw that it was the only vacant spot remaining. And it just had to be next to Potter, who had been running a hand through his hair and grinning nervously at her from the very  
time she had stepped into the classroom.

__

She pouted and walked over to the seat, grumbling as she saw Potter’s grin at the corner of her eye. “Hey Evans!” he whispered.

__

“Don’t even think about it!” she hissed, glaring at him ferociously whilst taking her books and parchment out from her bag.

__

He looked at her confusedly, large hazel eyes boring into her own. “Think about what?”

__

“Asking me out. It’s class time and you will not distract me when I’m trying to learn!” 

__

James still looked perplexed, but said nothing in response. He turned away from her reluctantly to face McGonagall, disappointment evident on his face. Lily felt a tug of guilt at her stomach, but quickly dismissed it and flipped to page 357 of her textbook and tuned into the class. 

__

She had just hurt James Potter, and she didn’t even know why. _And_

__, she thought bewilderedly, I feel bad about it.

Halfway through the lesson, Lily felt a nudge on her elbow. She continued to take notes, her mind only half attentive to what McGonagall was saying. 

“Hey,” James whispered. “Could I please borrow a spare piece of parchment? I just ran out.” 

Lily nodded mutely and looked up as she pushed the parchment across the table to him, finding herself staring at the soft and grateful expression etched on his face for a second too long. And even after James had muttered his thanks and had begun to write, she still couldn’t help but sneak glances at him every few minutes as the class went by. 

 

 


	2. It's All in my Head

Emmeline waved her hand directly in front of her friend’s face several times. “Lily! Lily! Umm hello? Earth to Lily, Earth to Lily…” 

Lily jerked in her chair, coming out of her reverie. “What?” she mumbled confusedly, sitting up on her chair.

“Class is over. What’s up with you?”

It was only then she realized that the rest of the classroom was empty, and that she had been steadily slipping down her chair whilst staring at a certain Remus Lupin’s buttocks. She blushed furiously at the thought, but said nothing. _That,_ she thought, _is for my mind only._

Suddenly, a voice chuckled in her head. _Your mind only, eh?_ _Nice one Evans. Never thought you would have the hots for good old Moony. But then again, it makes sense._

Lily jumped out of her seat in shock, her mouth hanging wide open in a huge O. “…the _fuck?!_ ” she spluttered. “Oh, Merlin’s long hairy BEARD, I’ve gone insane!!”

Emmeline regarded her with apprehensiveness. “Lily,” she said carefully, “I think we should go now. Come on, I’ll take your books and we’ll go to lunch. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Lily waved her hand impatiently and power-walked through the door into the hallway, her mind still consumed in her own thoughts. Emmeline rushed to keep up with her quick stride whilst balancing two heavy stacks of transfiguration textbooks, but eventually gave up and left Lily to contemplate her thoughts on her own.

_I don’t think Prongs will be too happy though._

Lily’s face reddened. “I must be bloody insane,” she muttered again, before replying to the voice in a stern but horrified tone, _Who_ _the rudding hell are you, and what have you done with me?_

_Easy there Evans._ _You don’t want to get too far ahead of yourself._

_Are you actually_ real _?!!_

_Yes._

_Seriously, you’ve got to be kidding me._

_Oh yes, I’m serious. There is no way in the world I cannot be serious. Girl, I was BORN to be serious!”_ the voice ended humorously, emphasizing the BORN with a bouncy, obnoxious accent.

_Oh good lord. Sirius Black has invaded my brain._ Lily abruptly stopped walking and closed her eyes painfully at this admission. 

_What? How did you figure out so quickly?!_

_One – no one else in the entire school would force themselves to use that pun after hearing it for seven years straight,_ she replied wryly, ticking off the boxes in her head. She continued, _Two – you sound like a girl._

_Hey, I do not sound like a girl!_ the voice said indignantly.

_Shut up, Sirius._ _I’ll see you at lunch. And you have some_ serious _explanations to give._

_Don’t worry, I’ll always be serious._

_SHUT UP!_ Lily head-screeched in aggravation.

_Okay, okay, sorry, the opportunity was too good to pass. And don’t go off thinking that your secret will be safe. I think this calls for some subtle business negotiating._

“You’re blackmailing me,” Lily stated as-a-matter-of-factly out loud, horror and disgust etched all too clearly on her face.

“That I am, Evans,” Sirius replied smoothly behind her. 

Lily immediately swerved around to face him and contorted her mouth in frustration. “AAARRRGGHHHHH!” she screamed, pulling at her hair in frustration. “WHY ARE YOU APPEARING EVERYWHERE OUT OF NOWHERE?”

Sirius mimicked her in a girly tone. “Everywhere out of nowhere? Really, Evans, your grades must be slipping. Those sneaky ass-glances on Moony really _are_ detrimental to your studies.” He smirked.

Lily’s face turned to a deep beetroot red. “I do _not_ ass-glance on Remus!” she huffed indignantly. “But seri— _honestly_ Black,” she corrected herself, shooting the boy a don’t-you-dare-say-it glare as he opened his mouth with a smirk, “you. Have. Answers. To give. NOW!” She jabbed at his chest violently. “No one can just invade my mind like that!! ARGHH, and Sirius Black too!” she said aside to herself, moaning at her bad luck.

“Oh relax Evans, I won’t do anything rash. Hopefully,” he added decisively with a cheeky-boy grin. “You know me. Since when have I done something to leave a girl sobbing after my feet?”

Lily took a moment out of her panicked state to cock a brow sardonically at him. Since when had he left a girl sobbing at his feet? He was _Sirius Black._

Sirius seemed to realize what he said, and grimaced sheepishly. “Okay fine, forget I said that. Room of Requirement tonight?”

“1 am _sharp._ And don’t you dare be late.”

Sirius smiled casually and sauntered away towards the Great Hall. He turned his head back to meet her overwhelmed face. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he called out with a decisive wink. When Lily failed to reply and instead stood there staring at him, Sirius smirked. “Good then. It’s a date.” 


End file.
